Semiconductor chips have been used to measure fluid potential. In some applications, fluid flow is measured across a semiconductor chip including a sensor array having a plurality of rows and columns of transistors. However, there are a number of obstacles in providing accurate measurement based on current techniques.
Disturbances in electrolyte potential lead to measurement error, and may be generated by the charging and discharging of parasitic capacitances in the sensor array. Furthermore, these disturbances are not uniform across the sensor array, as the disturbances are more common within rows of the array and are more pronounced when switching between middle and top/bottom rows of the array. Row select switching also couples undesired signals into the fluid via a capacitance of column metallization. In addition to this stray column-to-fluid coupling capacitance, measurement error may further be attributed to electrostatic discharge that couples into the fluid, fluid resistance, leakage resistance, and the like. These effects are complicated by fluid flow across the semiconductor chip. In view of the above, it would be advantageous to have a device for correcting these fluid potential artifacts.
Various instruments or systems, which include one or more semiconductor chips, for sequencing nucleic acid sequences include reagent delivery systems that use various fluidic communications to perform sequencing-by-synthesis, including, for example, the Ion PGM™ and Ion Proton™ Sequencers using Ion Torrent™ sequencing technology (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,948,015 and U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. Nos. 2010/0137143, 2009/0026082, and 2010/0282617, which are all incorporated by reference herein in their entirety). In order to increase accuracy of nucleic acid sequencing using these and other systems (such as, e.g., sequencing-by-hybridization, sequencing-by-ligation, etc.) that deliver reagents via fluid, there is a need for new methods, systems, and computer readable media for correcting sequencing signals in the presence of noise and/or artifacts that may arise due to various effects or disturbances related to fluid carrying and/or delivering reagents.